A rectangle is $3$ meters long. The rectangle is also $7$ meters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ m}$ $7\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 meters. The width is 7 meters. Thus the area is $3\times7$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 7 = 21 $ We can also count 21 square meters.